


I'm not sick!

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth gonna takes care of him, But he doesn't want admit it at first, Canon Compliant, During 2x05, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mick and Annie gonna be bff, Ruby and Annie drunk too much, Sick Rio, and idiots one, at the beginning, bed sharing, for 95 percent, girls night, little shit rio too, soft Beth, soft Rio, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Rio (and Mick) appears at a girls' night out at Beth's house, but he looks different. (Plays in 2x05. After the scene where the girls discover that Brio had sex but before the Boland Motors commercial).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	I'm not sick!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

Beth, Annie and Ruby were having a quiet girls' night out at Beth's house. The children were with their father, at their father's mother's house, for the whole weekend. They had to get used to it, because when they got divorced, Dean would have them every weekend.

Beth loved her children with all her heart, and she knew that for the first few weekends without them, she would feel lonely, sad and horrible, but for now she was enjoying the quiet of the house. Well calm, that's a big word, because with Annie's presence it was impossible. They were watching a reality tv series about cooking, eating popcorn, drinking glasses of bourbon and Beth was feeling so good. It was soothing to have nothing to do, just sit back and enjoy. It wasn't going to last long, it was about to be commercial and Beth got what was expecting.

The reason of this evening was not insignificant, after having learned what had happened between her and Rio, well not in the details just that they had slept together, they hadn't talked about it since. Annie who had accepted the facts, wanted to know more, Ruby also wanted to know more, except that she didn't say it. It's not that Beth didn't want to talk about it, it's just that every time she remembered that night, her lower abdomen was acting up, remembering the pleasure she had felt and asking for more. And the problem with Annie was that she was going to ask very intimate questions. Luckily Beth had drunk enough bourbon to face the girls, or so she hoped.

The host announced a page of advertising. Beth stood up, trying to get out of it, finding an excuse to refuel, but Annie stopped her.

"Oh no, you're staying here, there's enough supplies." Beth sighed but obeyed, sat down, drank her drink, gave herself courage, and poured herself a refill immediately, knowing she would need it. "So?"

"Annie!"

"Hey, that's what we're here for."

"No, that's what you're here for." Retorted Ruby.

"Oh, like you don't want to know." She turned to Beth. "B, you slept with gangfriend! I want to know everything, why, when, how, was it worth it, was it good... the size of his dick."

"Oh, my God." Beth looked up at the sky, somebody get her out of here.

"For the last part, I already tried to find out, but I didn't get an answer." Said Ruby.

"What?"

"After your fight, I mimed the size with my fingers."

Annie burst out laughing. "Sometimes you're worse than me. I'm proud." She looked at Beth. "You don't have a choice."

Beth asked Ruby. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to admit I'm curious."

"Traitor." "Yeeeaaah."

"If I tell you everything, you promise me we'll never talk about it again."

"Can we make insinuations in front of him?"

"What? No!" Beth screams.

"I'm not sure he likes it we talk about his penis. He might kill us for it and I don't want to die."

"You're no fun." Annie took a break. "Okay, I promise."

"All right."

There was silence for a few seconds until Annie and Ruby grew impatient. "B." "Beth."

Beth growled. "All right, all right. Well, then, uh... remember two weeks ago when we sold all the cars in the dealership?" Ruby and Annie nodded their heads and checked each other with their fists. "To celebrate, I asked Dean out to dinner, but only to give him ideas on how to improve sales, but he wouldn't even listen to me, too focused on the menu, and then when I finally got his attention, he just said he wasn't giving me any advice on how to raise the kids, so..."

"Asshole." Says Ruby with disdain.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to get a divorce."

"I know. I'm glad, too. Anyway, then we went to a bar, Rio's to be exact. After a few minutes I saw him sitting at the bar, he turned around and his eyes met mine."

"Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "Sexual tension."

Beth couldn't stop her laugh. "I was angry with Dean, again, and Rio, he had given me the keys to the kingdom, he...maybe I'm naive but he thinks I'm something and, he is..."

"Sexy as hell." Says Annie. "I have eyes."

"Not my type." Says Ruby, nonchalantly.

"He…he has something, but I can't explain it." Says Beth, "I got up and went to the bathroom, hoping he'd follow me, and he did."

Annie screamed with joy and Ruby spread her eyes.

"You had sex in the bathroom of a bar?"

"Oh, my God, that was that his little comment the other night. Beth?" Annie raised her eyebrows. "I think gangfriend's not satisfied." Beth blushed at her comment; she wasn't going to tell her that she wasn't, either.

"Wait, you...you did that while Dean was next door. Wow, Beth."

"First of all, we weren't together anymore, and he was a jerk. Second of all, no, Annie, it was a one-time thing." She was even less likely to admit she masturbates with her vibrator thinking about him breaking things.

"Now let's get down to business... the details." Said Annie.

"And the size." Ruby added.

"You're the worst when you drink." Said Beth to Ruby, she looked at Annie. "You're the worst, always." Beth took a deep breath, ready to tell them about that unforgettable evening, when a male voice interrupted her, making them scream in fear.

"What's up, ladies?" That was Rio. Beth almost wanted to thank him for breaking into her house like that.

"Bad timing gangfriend." Beth was about to kill Annie, she gave him a blank stare.

Beth looked at Rio who was with Mick, he didn't react to Annie's nickname, fortunately, and Beth noticed that he looked different, his nose was red and even though it was October it was very mild, so it wasn't due to the cold. Plus his voice sounded hoarse, even more so than usual.

"Can't you knock like everyone else?" Rio just looked at her, he looked tired.

"Oh Beth, doorbells are overrated."

"So are doors."

They'd definitely had too much to drink, luckily the boys ignored them.

"I've got your trash bag." Said Rio, and yes, his voice was definitely different.

"What did you do with it?"

"Nothing yet."

"Oh, did you put it in your fridge? Annie asked him, laughing. "Oh no, I'm stupid, it's not supposed to go in there. Hm...I'm sure you gangsters have a secret hiding place with a cold storage room for corpses."

"Ok that's enough."

Beth took their glasses out of their hands. "Hey!" She took the three glasses and the bottle of bourbon, put the glasses in the sink and put the bourbon in the closet.

"You've had enough."

"Why, Beth, are you afraid of us revealing things about you?"

Beth was going to retaliate and strangle her sister as she passed, but someone started coughing. She turned back to the source of the noise and saw Rio, his fist in front of his mouth, spitting out his lungs. When his coughing fit ended, Beth came closer to him and put a hand on his warm forehead. Rio suddenly backed away as if he had been burned.

"You are sick."

"No," Rio replied. "I'm never sick." Ruby looked up to the skies.

"Okay superman." Said Annie. Rio gave her a dead look.

Behind Rio, Mick mimed with his mouth "he's sick". Beth smiled at him but Rio saw him and turned to Mick.

"Do you want to walk home?"

"We came in two cars."

"I can slash your tires."

Mick laughed. "You'd better have the strength." Rio was going to answer him, but Beth beat him to it.

"It wasn't a question, you're sick. I'll be right back, I'll get a thermometer."

"I'm not sick and I'm not one of your children Elizabeth."

Beth ignored Rio and came back with the thermometer. "Okay, if everything's okay then you can let me check, to reassure my mommy side."

"There's no way I'm putting this in my mouth, I don't know where it came from."

Beth looked up to the skies and said. "It's new. You may not be one of my kids, but you have the attitude."

Rio growled.

"Oohhh, this is starting to get interesting." Annie commented, as if she was watching TV.

"Much more than that cooking show." Ruby nodded.

Mick, who, to the girls' surprise, had joined them on the couch, added. "I'm not sure I want to stay till the end, with those two you never know."

"Twenty bucks says they have sex tonight."

"Hm, he's in bad shape."

"She can ride him on the couch."

"Annie!" Ruby looked at her, shocked.

"That's true, but I bet you 20 bucks they do it in the morning."

"Yeah, finally someone who understands me." Annie pounded her fist against Mick's fist, to Ruby's dismay.

"Are you serious?" They shrugged.

Beth and Rio were totally oblivious to what was going on behind them, too busy bickering, until Rio gave in, but that was just to keep the peace. He reluctantly opened his mouth and Beth stuck the thermometer under his tongue with a victorious smile. Rio frowned and crossed his arms.

"One minute."

"Mm."

"Hey, Mick, if I take a picture of him like that, do you think he'll kill me?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, that's why I don't do it."

"Shit." To console herself, Annie ate popcorn, which she shared with Mick.

After a long minute, Beth took the thermometer, looked at the result and put it in front of Rio's face, very close.

"Ah 38.5°. You're sick." Beth was delighted to be right.

"I'm glad you're happy about it. Mick, let's go."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Rio sighed. "You can't drive like this."

"I've come this far."

"Yes, and it was reckless."

"I'm not going to-" But Rio couldn't finish his sentence, he started coughing again.

Beth said to him in a soft voice. "My children aren't here. I'll give you some pills and you can sleep here. Tomorrow, if you feel better, you can go home."

Rio sighed but nodded. "Okay, deal."

"Cool." Beth smiled, reminding her of their first negotiation. "Take off your hat, coat and shoes and go sit on the couch." Rio growled. "No discussion, tonight I'm the boss."

"Enjoy it; it'll be the one and only time." Rio took off his layers of clothes and sat down next to Mick, who gave him a sly smile, and Rio gave him a middle finger in return.

"You're grumpy when you're sick gangfriend." Said Annie. Mick laughed at the nickname, Rio didn't react.

"Please Annie, shut up." Supplied Ruby.

Beth came to Rio, she handed him a medicine, which he put in his mouth and then he took the glass of water in his hand and swallowed it. "I'm making you some tea, I'll add some honey to soothe your throat."

"Thank you."

"It's surreal what's happening." Says Annie.

"If anyone ever told me he'd be so docile, I wouldn't have believed it." Mick added.

"And if I'd been sitting on my best friend's couch with two gangsters I work for, I'd have called him crazy."

"Well, should we finish watching our show?" Asked Annie.

"No. I'm sorry to kick you out, but it's getting late and he needs to put down his feet."

"Oh, come on, Beth. It's only 10:00 .p.m.; you can do whatever you want afterwards." Annie winked at her.

Beth widened her eyes, took a pillow and threw it on her sister. She was going to tell them to go out, but Rio spoke.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"You can thank him."

Beth went to the laundry room, she took some extra blankets and brought them back to the living room, then she went to the kitchen to finish making Rio's tea, she made one for everyone. Once ready, she put all the cups on the coffee table and settled down in the sofa, at the end on the right, next to Rio. Their thighs were touching each other. Beth crossed her hands in her lap, afraid that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from touching him.

He was so close, not as close as in the bathroom, and it was nothing like that, but she could still smell him, this time he wasn't wearing woody perfume, and it was even more intoxicating. She glanced at him, he was drinking his tea, his big hands, which had held her against the wall, felt her breasts, caressed her thighs, squeezed her hips and ripped off her panties, were now encircled around the cup. He blew on the hot liquid, and his mouth, which had spent all its time kissing her neck and biting her shoulder, and her lips, which she had dreamed of having against hers, were resting against the rim of the white porcelain.

Rio bent down to put the cup down on the coffee table. He settled back comfortably against the cushions, and under the plaid he raised to his shoulders. He must have felt her gaze on him, because he turned his head towards her.

"How are you? Beth whispered to avoid attracting attention.

He nodded his head, Beth smiled at him and turned her attention back to the film, for fear of doing something she shouldn't do if she kept watching him, but Rio was ahead of her. She felt his long fingers in her hair, he put a lock of hair sticking out behind her ear, and then his warm breath tickled her ear, making her shiver.

"Thank you for the tea, ma...and the rest." He whispered his words to her so softly that it melted her, her heartbeat quickened.

"With pleasure." He smiled at her, a real smile, revealing his perfectly aligned, white teeth. She turned to the screen again, pretending to be interested in the show.

Endless minutes later, Beth felt a weight on her shoulder, she looked to her left and saw Rio, his cheek against her shoulder, his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful and younger.

It wasn't that this position bothered her, but it would end up hurting them to stay that way. Beth tried to get the attention of the others without waking Rio.

"Psttt. Psttt. Hey!"

But they were all too absorbed in what was happening on the screen to hear it. Beth kicked the table. Rio moved, grunted, but didn't wake up, and the other 3 were watching her. Before they could say anything, she made them understand the situation.

They got up from the couch, Ruby and Annie sat on the floor, as if nothing had happened.

"I'll help you lay him down." Mick said to her.

At least he understood. She nodded. Mick got off the couch, took Rio's legs and moved them so he could lie down, and then Beth got up holding Rio's head so he wouldn't collapse. Mick put a cushion on the couch and Beth put Rio's head on it and then she put a blanket over his whole body. She joined the other 3 on the floor and concentrated on the cooking show, occasionally glimpsing her "boss".

2 hours later, the show was finally over, it was after midnight and Beth was tired, she just wanted to go to bed. Without a sound, or almost, she got up, turned on the light again and accompanied her "guests" to the front door, it will be a first for Mick.

"It was unexpected but cool." Said Annie, she was in good shape for the hour, but she had made a new friend. "We'll have to get back to that."

"If you want to." Beth turned to Mick, surprised herself, and offered to come back if he wanted to. "You'll be welcome."

Mick gave her a nod.

"We'll be on the phone, Beth. And please take care of the boss, I don't want him to wake up and want to kill us, or lower our percentage." Said Ruby, giving her a hug.

"Oh yeah Beth, take good care of gangfriend." Annie winked at her and Beth rolled her eyes and locked the door.

She sighed loudly, cleaned her living room, checked to see if Rio was still sleeping, turned off the light and went to her room, but for the first time she left the door open, she wanted to make sure she could hear in case Rio tried to leave during the night. She went to brush her teeth, took off her makeup, brushed her hair, and then put on her pajamas, one of her silk suits. She went to bed and fell asleep immediately.

Beth awoke almost with a start. As a mother of 4 children, she tended to be a light sleeper in case her children needed her. She heard noise coming from the living room and she hoped it was Rio and not a robber. She got up, took a baseball bat that she hide under the bed and walked carefully towards the living room. The light was off, she couldn't see if Rio was on the couch or not, she groped her way forward, realizing that the noise was coming from the kitchen, but everything was off. Suddenly she heard a growl and someone who seemed to be searching. She shouted, trying to scare the intruder.

"What do you want? I have a baseball bat, and a gun." Wrong, but the intruder couldn't have known that.

"Water." That voice, she was going to kill him.

"RIO! Don't you know about lights either?"

Rio laughs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's failed." Beth blew, relieved it was just him, she flicked the switch, lighting up the kitchen and living room.

Rio looked at her with a little smile. "What were you going to do with that?" He pointed to the baseball bat.

"Use it. And don't mess with me because I can still do it."

Rio burst out laughing, followed by a coughing fit. "You're going to hit a sick man, that's little Elizabeth."

She refrained from sticking her tongue out like a little girl. "Are you feeling better?" Rio shrugged his shoulders, which meant no. "Wait, I'll give you some more medicine. Want some more tea?"

"No thanks's, drinking before going to sleep is not a good idea for the bladder." Beth laughs, it was true.

Beth filled a glass with water, that's what he was looking for in the cupboards, and took a pill, she handed it to him and he swallowed it. She took the opportunity to touch his forehead, which was still warm. Rio put his now empty glass in the sink and began to walk to the couch, but first he took the baseball bat from Beth's hands.

"Too dangerous."

"Oh, would the big gangster be afraid a little woman would beat him to death in his sleep?"

"No, I'm afraid you'd hurt yourself with it." Bastard, but she's only saying that in her head, especially now he's the one with the stabbing weapon.

Rio sits on the couch ready to go back to bed but Beth decided otherwise, she felt bold tonight, even though she knew nothing would happen.

"Rio?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

"What?"

"You... you'll be more comfortable in bed." Beth blushes.

Rio stood up and moved closer to her, stopping a few millimeters away from her body. "No offense, ma, but I wouldn't sleep in your husband's bed."

"It's not his bed anymore, he's been sleeping in Kenny's room for a long time, and we're getting a divorce, so..." Beth doesn't know why she was revealing all this information to him. "And then I changed the mattress, the sheets, everything."

Rio nodded gently, accepting the information. "Will you lend me one of your hideous pajamas to sleep in?"

"Hey! They're comfortable."

"They've got to have at least one quality."

"You're going to make me regret inviting you into my bed."

"Oh, I promise I won't." Rio sneered, walked past her and entered her room. Beth went to turn off the lights in the living room and the kitchen and then she joined him and this time she closed the door.

"There are new toothbrushes in the bathroom, in the closet just below the sink. You can take advantage of it to refresh yourself a little."

"Do you have a message for me?" Beth laughed and shook her head. He went into the bathroom to pack his things.

Beth turned on the two bedside lamps and turned off the large lamp. She sat down against the headboard on her side, left, bare feet and legs, hidden under the blankets, and rubbed moisturizer on her hands. Rio came back at that moment, he had come back quickly, he must have been really exhausted.

Rio walked slowly towards the bed, and sat down gently, on the other side of Beth. He lifted up the sheets to sneak under.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"I'm going to bed."

"All dressed up?"

"Elizabeth, if you want me naked, just ask." He sneered.

Beth restrained herself from throwing a pillow at him. "That's not what I meant. You're gonna be embarrassed with your jeans and your shirt."

"Hm. I'll pretend I believe you." Beth laughs.

Rio unbuttoned his shirt, very slowly, tortuously for Beth, who was following his every move. He slid his shirt down his toned arms, his bar tattoos flexing with movement, leaving him in a white T-shirt that brought out his bronze skin. He changed to his black jeans, took off the belt, unbuttoned the button and unzipped the fly, then he pulled it down along his legs, unfortunately for Beth, he had his back to her, he took the opportunity to take off his socks, ending up in boxers and a t-shirt. He stood up, giving Beth an incredible view of his whole body. He folded his clothes and put them at the foot of the bed, then came back to stand, this time under the sheets.

Beth swallowed. She couldn't believe that she was going to share her bed with a man other than her soon-to-be ex-husband, her boss, a gangster, with whom she had a quick but intense sex in a bathroom. It was so domestic and God, if he wasn't sick, she would offer him things she had never done with anyone before. She had to pull herself together; she lay down completely and turned her back to Rio, as far away from him as possible, that is, on the edge of the bed.

"If you go any further you will fall." Said Rio, but Beth didn't answer. Rio sighed. "If you want I'll go back to the couch."

"No, that's fine."

"Why did you ask me to come if you're embarrassed?" He was right, it was her who told him to sleep in her bed and undress. She just didn't think she was feeling all these emotions and...feelings, it was confusing.

"Because I wanted to." That was true. For once, or rather the second time she was doing something she wanted, and both times it was related to Rio, it was him, always him.

"Elizabeth." Beth finally turned to him. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" Not anymore, not since they first met. But she was afraid, she was realizing that the attraction she felt for him was much more than physical, it wasn't just lust, it wasn't just novelty, it was just him, all of him.

Rio approached her, he reached out his hand and replaced a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger on her cheek and then her chin. Beth sighed contentedly; she placed her hand on his clothed chest and stroked the fabric with her fingertips. Rio was going to tell her something but instead he sneezed.

"Sorry."

Beth burst out laughing, she didn't even know why. "You know how to ruin a moment."

"Not on purpose."

"Careful, you'll almost be soft."

"Hm. Would you rather I put my gun to your head?"

This time Beth hit him. "No. Don't you ever do that again."

"You better stop trying to screw me."

"It wasn't voluntary, except for jail, but in my defense I thought you were trying to kill me, so..."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You know why, ma."

Beth nodded her head and it was the same for her. "Neither could I."

"Well, good."

"Good."

After this discussion, strange for them, but necessary and instructive, they agreed to go to sleep, they both turned off the bedside lamps and lay down, one in front of the other in the middle of the bed, their bodies almost touching.

"Good night Rio."

"Hm, night Elizabeth."

They fell asleep in a few minutes.

And if their bodies fitted together during the night, like two pieces of a puzzle that could only be connected between them, and the next day they found themselves touching, caressing and this time kissing each other while making passionate love, no one should know...it will be their little secret.

Rio didn't leave the next day, even though he felt better. He stayed all weekend, leaving the bed only when they were hungry or had other primary needs.

Bonus: Mick, Annie and Ruby!!!!

"You lost the bet." Says Mick to Annie, walking them to their cars.

"What?"

"It's after midnight."

"It's not fair, we were still here. They're weird, but they're not weird enough to do stuff while we're here, plus gangfriend was sleeping. I'm gonna put it off."

Mick Laughs and Ruby thinks these two are gonna drive them crazy. They will create a chaotic duo as if Beth and Rio weren't enough.

"You can't, it doesn't work like that."

"Come on, let's say 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning on the dot."

"Okay." Answered Mick. They clapped their hands.

"Ruby you sure you don't want to participate, it's easy money."

Ruby wanted to say no, really, but... she figured it was only 20 bucks, so she said yes. "All right, I say nothing's gonna happen."

Annie shook her head and pouting. "Wrong choice."

"But how are we going to find out, it's not like Beth's going to tell us. We knew about the bathroom, because they were flirting right in front of us."

"That's true." Annie tapped her chin, she was thinking. "What about you, Mick, did he tell you about their little session?"

"No, but I figured it out. He thinks he's discreet but not at all... this loser." All three laughed. "I'll tell you."

"Please don't." Says Ruby.

"Cool, but no cheating."

They said good night to each other and split up to go to their cars and go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
